A Murder in the Dark
by Greedy.Insanity
Summary: Prompt: Write about a murder in the dark. A small Pynch oneshot.


**I know I haven't been on in forever, and I don't really have an excuse. I've been writing, but editing has been nonexistent. Since Christmas break has rolled around, I'm going to slowly start being more active with posting. I have so many ideas I hope to share with you guys, so keep an eye out.**

 **Also, open to criticism, if it's legit and not flames.**

 **Title:** A Murder in the Dark

 **Fandom:** The Raven Cycle

 **Characters:** Ronan Lynch, Adam Parrish

 **Warning:** gore, mentions of violence

 **Wordcount:** 1,307

* * *

 _Blood dripped down his fingers, lingering for a heartbeat before dropping to the concrete. Blood pounded in his ears, urging him to move, to do_ **something** _ **.**_ _His blue eyes flashed dangerously as the shadows danced swiftly around him, dark claws appearing to slash at his clothes. He pivoted on one foot, pinning the darkness under his body._

 _He didn't wait for a signal to dig in. His fingers curled like claws into rippling black flesh, darkness_ _pooling_ _in his hands._

 _The darkness growled in defeat, low and guttural._

* * *

Adam blinked, exhausted, but on his way home from the university. His feet tripped over every rock and can that was on the road. He must've stumbled at least twice already. His legs were sore from walking so much throughout the day. He pulled his jacket tight around his thin shoulders to block the cold, his head ducked to watch the ground warily. His professor had held him after class to help clean up a particularly messy science experiment, despite his busy schedule.

 _Two short English papers and one long History paper._

Adam already knew Ronan would poke fun at him when he got to their shared apartment. Maybe even prod at how he would swallow his complaints and go along with whatever the professor declared. But eventually Ronan would settle down on Adam's bed. He would be sprawled and shirtless, watching Adam as he worked. A tiger waiting for its meal.

A quick glance at his watch told Adam he should hurry. _A little past eleven._ He knew he didn't have time to grab leftovers from a local café. Hopefully Ronan left something in the fridge for him until they could go shopping tomorrow.

Adam's worn shoes thumped loudly against the concrete as he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, seeking warmth from the cold wind. It should've been too early in Autumn for this weather. His school bag bounced against his hip as he quickened his steps, his textbook digging relentlessly into his tender side. Without pause, he ducked into an alley, now blissfully free from the sharp wind. Both he and Ronan would use this shortcut often, cutting a thirty-minute walk down to twenty minutes, easy.

From there, it was a quick jog to the apartment complex. His keys jingled in the lock as he opened the door, stepping into the dark hallway. He stopped by his room to set his bag on his bed before he decided to peek into Ronan's own dark room. Adam could see the gleam of Chainsaw's eyes as she perched, cleaning her feathers, watching him at the door. _He must have already gone to bed._

Adam snagged his pajamas from his own room and took a quick shower, ignoring the strangeness of Ronan's behavior. When he emerged from the bathroom, his dirt colored hair was curling at his nape. By the time he sat down to work, the back of his shirt was damp and his eyes were barely staying open.

 _-_ _-Timeskip_ _-_

The clock read _2:30 A.M._ in bright red letters, mocking Adam from its place on the desk. Adam yawned into one hand, the other wearily twirling his pencil. The letters he was stringing together for his essay were starting to lose their meaning to his tired brain going over his head like a clever joke. A bigger yawn convinced him it was time for bed, so he sat his pencil down and stretched. His hands curled above his head, meeting above him, and his back gave a satisfying crack. He would just have to get up early tomorrow- technically today- to finish his homework.

 _Thud._

Adam froze, arms high above his head as though to surrender, his eyes glued on his bedroom door in alarm. He was sitting on the edge of the chair, waiting for another sound to ring through the night. The silence closed around him like a blanket. Maybe he was hearing things? Adam immediately knew that was the wrong answer. He had felt the floor vibrate through his sock-covered feet. Maybe their neighbors were still awake? They had some rowdy college neighbors, he knew.

 _His breath rasped through his mouth, his nose too squished and swollen to allow air flow. Blood was collecting on his upper lip, trailing down to his chin, the dripping to his shirt. His knees shook at his body worked against him, but caught himself on the doorknob. A quick glance down the hallway told him what he wanted to know. Adam was still up._

 _He warily let go of the doorknob, not trusting his beaten body. Blood gripped his hand to the doorknob like an old friend, but he turned and took his first step into the hallway. Like a newborn, he fell forward, his knees giving out immediately. His hands scrambled for leverage against the smooth wall, leaving black streaks of gore in their wake. His hand smacked something, causing it to fall from the hallway table._

Adam crossed the room quickly, heart beating hard at the second thud. He _knew_ there was someone else in the apartment. His gut was telling him there was. When he peeked out the door, he had to duck when Chainsaw flew past in a flurry of dark feathers. He followed the flustered raven on quiet feet, peeking around the next corner. Squinting, he cocked his head, as though a dog trying to figure out who was at the door. He wouldn't be surprised if it was Blue a _gain_.

Dark liquid pooled underneath the figure, shimmering, reminding Adam of Ronan's vivid descriptions of nightmares. They only spoke of those on quiet nights, when even the moon thought to leave them be. He gripped the wall tighter, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Whoever- or _whatever-_ it was had broken into his and Ronan's shared apartment. Should he grab a broom and drive it out?

Adam's good ear picked up soft murmuring. The figure was speaking softly to Chainsaw, who was perching comfortably on his shoulder as though she knew him. Adam was immediately reminded of Ronan, who was more at ease around his feathered friend than most humans. The small noises the figure made when the raven pecked his ear affectionately only strengthened Adam's comparison.

"Ronan?"

 _The figure stumbled again and hit the wall hard, the raven chattering uselessly on his shoulder as he wobbled. Feathers brushed against his face. The boy caught him by the upper arms, sounding sure of himself as he said the name again. His voice was dripping with sadness now, soaking them both._

"Ronan."

 _The pair sunk to the floor now, him being held painfully gentle in the boy's arms. The blood soaked them both. His shoulders shook as he breathed, holding back a sob that was bubbling in his chest. 'Not now. Not now. Please, God, not now.'_

Adam didn't know what the blood-soaked boy in his arms was thinking. He never did. But, seeing him so small and sad, was painful. His strong shoulders seemed to shrink to that of a small child's, and his eyes would water as he bit his lower lip to keep from sobbing. His castle walls would crumble in front of Adam's eyes.

Adam could see the black blood that stained their clothes. He could feel it sticking to his hands, gluing them together. Black good was caught under Ronan's short nails, only a hair off from being human blood. But, now wasn't the time to mention that. Not now.

Now was the time when Ronan, sooner or later, would let out a few, silent, tears. He would then gently peel himself from Adam and go take a shower. Then quietly lay down for the night, wrapped up in a blanket cocoon. It was just another side of Ronan that came out with the nightmares.

Just not now.


End file.
